Memories of a life
by ncistivafic
Summary: J'ai imaginé ce one-shot comme s'il faisait partit de l'épilogue de l'autobiographie que pourrait écrire McGee. C'est donc de son point de vue qu'il raconte un drame que j'ai imaginé et qui serait survenu au NCIS. Donnez moi votre avis !


Memories of a life – Mémoires d'une vie

_Nous étions tous tranquillement en train de taper nos rapports, lorsqu'un énorme et terrible bruit retentit tout prêt de nous. Nous nous regardâmes Ziva et moi, tétanisés : l'ascenseur venait d'exploser alors que Gibbs et Tony se trouvaient à l'intérieur._

**/ [Flash back.] /**

Deux jours plus tôt

Toute l'équipe s'était réunie pour fêter le mariage de Tony et Ziva qui venait d'avoir lieu. Le jeune couple avait saisi cette occasion pour annoncer à l'équipe, qui était également partie intégrante de leur famille, que Ziva était enceinte. Après un bon repas et de nombreux témoignages d'affectations de leurs amis, chacun avait reprit tranquillement la direction de son domicile.

Le week-end avait passé, et nous étions tous de retour au travail. Aucune affaire ne nécessitant un déplacement, chacun tapait ses rapports. Gibbs avait alors demandé qui voulait venir prendre un café avec lui. Tony avait accepté. Ils étaient partis tous les deux dans l'ascenseur lorsque l'explosion eut lieu.

**/ [Fin du Flash Back] /**

Ziva se ressaisit

-McGee ! Vite appelle les pompiers ! Une ambulance ! Un serrurier ! Je sais pas ! Quelqu'un pour les sortirent de là ! Elle se tordait les mains de désespoir.

-C'est fait. Viens, on prend les escaliers. Il faut qu'on aille voir, peut-être qu'ils étaient déjà sortis de l'ascenseur…

Je n'accordais moi-même aucun crédit à ces paroles. Nous descendîmes, ou plutôt dévalâmes, à une vitesse extraordinaire les marches qui nous séparaient de la machine à café. Nous eûmes un bref instant de soulagement en voyant Tony et Gibbs hors de l'ascenseur. Le souffle de l'explosion les avait projeté dans le mur opposé à l'ascenseur et ils gisaient inanimés sur le sol. La cage de l'ascenseur était quand à elle partie en morceau.

Les secours arrivèrent, et emmenèrent les deux agents qui n'avaient toujours pas repris connaissance. Ils furent transportés d'urgence au bloc opératoire.

Enfin, un docteur apparut. Nous nous jetâmes presque sur lui avec Ziva pour avoir enfin des nouvelle.

-Alors, comment vont-ils ?

-L'agent Gibbs a plusieurs brulures très importantes, d'autres sont superficielles. Le choc lui a cassé quelques cotes et déplacé quelques vertèbres. Il vient de sortir du bloc, il n'est pas encore réveillé mais le pronostic vital n'est plus engagé…

-Et mon mari ? Le pressa Ziva

-Je suis vraiment désolée madame, mais il est encore au bloc et le chirurgien ne veut pas se prononcer encore.

-Dîtes moi au moins quel espoir je dois avoir …

-A ce stade, nous préférons ne pas nous avancer sur son cas…

-Arrêter avec vos histoires de docteur ! Il va s'en sortir, oui ou non ?

-Et bien… Puisque vous voulez le savoir, il y a très peu de chance pour qu'il sorte vivant du bloc… Mais je vous souhaite de tout cœur qu'il s'en sorte…

-Quoi ?...

Elle fondit en larmes dans mes bras pendant que le docteur retournait à ses patients. La suite des évènements ne fut pas longue à attendre, une heure plus tard, une infirmière venait nous apprendre le décès d'Anthony DiNozzo Junior, laissant derrière lui, une femme et un bébé qui naîtrait bientôt.

_Après ces graves moments passés en compagnie de ma chère Ziva, Gibbs se rétablit et disparut du NCIS pour aller vivre au Mexique ne supportant plus d'avoir par sa faute causé la mort d'un agent qu'il considérait comme son fils. Abb's et moi nous sommes mariés et avons gardé Ziva et sa petite fille avec nous. Les choses ont l'air de s'être atténuées avec le temps même si nous restons tous marqués au fer rouge par cette terrible épreuve._

_Alors si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, à vous quelque vous soyez et qui lirez ce nouveau livre qui est plus une autobiographie qu'un roman, gardez toujours en tête que la vie ne tiens qu'à un fil, et qu'il peut se casser à tout moment : vivez et profitez de l'instant présent à fond, sans penser à demain, puisque demain est une notion très incertaine. Qui peut-être sûr d'être encore là demain ?_

**Fin**


End file.
